


Don't Look Back

by Castiels_Warrior



Series: Supernatural Fic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Warrior/pseuds/Castiels_Warrior
Summary: NOTE: This fanfic has been inspired by an RP. This was all formed thanks to the group Destiel Trash on FB. The people listed above will not be accepting random requests and / or messages. This is purely for fun._____This fanfic is a slight AU style. It is still set in the regular supernatural universe but it has many characters from later in the seasons. It does contain spoilers for future seasons and how they slightly start to play out. It does also contain heavy subjects. This is a fair warning. Anything and almost everything will be marked in the notes and before the section in where it will be found. Enjoy!





	Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This fanfic has been inspired by an RP. This was all formed thanks to the group Destiel Trash on FB. The people listed above will not be accepting random requests and / or messages. This is purely for fun. Kind of an AU verse. Set mainly before and during the apocolypse. This does contain heavy subjects. Please realize that it does also have TRIGGER WARNINGS (that is for your safety). Please also know that this fanfic was made in my (Castiels_Warrior) Character point of view. It will be jumping around because Clarie wasn't always there but she was mainly one of the characters I played.
> 
> FIRST CHAPTER NOTE: I apologies for the crappy start. It usually takes me a couple of chapters to get fully into the writing space. Thanks!! <3

It was a rough time. Nobody was happy with anything or anyone else. It sucked. Jo and Dean where all cuddled up in the front seat of the impala as Castiel and Sam rode in the back. With the winchesters nothing was normal. This was slowly turning into something big. Something almost nobody expected. The apocalypse. Complete with Lucifer, the burning of the earth, and slow damnation of every human, including almost every supernatural creature, in existence. They had all started to chase after a lore Bobby discovered just five hours earlier. It was said they could end this all - get lucifer back in the cage - stop everything from going to shit if they where able to get the rings of the horsemen. The only issue with that? They had to find them first. Each and every person knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Behind the impala rode a beat up old car that had been dubbed the ‘Pimp Mobile’, fit with Castiel, the angel who fell, and Charlie Bradbury, a fiery redhead. There wasn’t all that much room in the impala so she opted to ride with the half human. Over the time Castiel had been slowly loosing his grace. Together they made their own little team. It was nice. During the meantime all five humans found something to occupy them. It was a vampire case off in Mississippi. Members of the community had gone missing, and there was two bodies found completely drained of blood and starting to rot. The officers on the case just couldn't stop shaking their heads, giving the papers bullshit answers.

“So, how have you been?” Charlie starts to break the ice, giving Castiel a smile. He starts to go on about how things in heaven were changing, causing a quicker loss of his power. The half angel gave a smile and continued on, answering the same thing to Charlie and watching as she blabbered.

Up in the front, Jo was quietly reading off a map for Dean. Of course, the eldest Winchester didn't need it, but it made his heart swell to watch his girlfriend help. In the back, Sam was resting down, stretched across the backseat of the beloved car. It had been almost a full day without any sort of rest or a nap, so he decided to make the most out of the situation. Which was better than nothing. The winchesters had found a vampire case to keep everyone going. Over the past few weeks nobody seemed interested in any R&R. To add to it, Castiel was having a rough time. His grace was slowly starting to deplete. Which, sadly isn't anything that could be considered good for any sort of angel.

Finally approaching something close to a motel, Dean pulled the impala into the parking lot. It didn’t look all that clean, but hey, it would work. Castiel drove in and parked next to Dean’s car, both him and Charlie stepping out to see what the plan was for tonight. Stood next to Dean, Jo was gently leaning against the love of her life. “So, why don’t we just get some sleep for tonight, then early tomorrow start on interviews and information gathering?” Sam substituded. Nobody had even noticed the taller man awaken and step out.

“Sounds good,” Charlie said with a smile, heading over to the other Female before looping their arms together. “Me and Jo can go get the rooms.”

“Here, take the card,” Dean handed over a square piece of plastic that carried a lot of money. It had all been accumulated over the past few months from stealing information and helping to transfer cash over. It wasn't as though they had been taking from someone who needed it worse than them, the winchesters only preyed on richer families who didn’t need it as much. They would take a few bucks from here and there, transferring it in order to accumulate quite a large amount.

Jo gently took the card from Dean, allowing Charlie to tug her off in the direction of the office.


End file.
